Toki Ni Ai Wa At Times, Love
by Chrysalix Amour
Summary: IC Multi-cross, main cross is between Angel Diary, Utena, and La Corda d'Oro. What happens when a mortal finds out? Secrets don't always bring people together. Sometimes, love is strong, noble, & sometimes it's not. Sword Fights, Romance, & much much more
1. Disclaimers

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I do not own Angel Diary or any of its characters.

(Angel Diary belongs to Ice Kunion, Sigongssa, and their creators.)

I do not own La Corda d'Oro or any of its characters.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

I do not own Utena or any of its characters.

I do not own Scarlet Pimpernel (The musical) or any of its characters

There are a couple special appearances I will have in this book so watch out for them!

Disclaimers (for special appearance characters): (This list will grow as the characters appear, sorry people, no spoilers.)

I do not own SuperGals or any of its characters


	2. Prepart, please read

For those wondering about the title, Toki Ni Ai Wa means At times, love

For those wondering about the title, Toki Ni Ai Wa means At times, love... (I think…).

I was trying to find a title like angel song or something but I like this best I think. So here you go! Enjoy!

This is a multi-crossover that is not completely random and that I am doing my best to keep in character for ALL the characters. Sword fights, romance, princesses, flirting, clashes, Read and review please!! Please no flames! This story is actually going to be good (I hope, unlike my other stories which were not the greatest, I know…)

Constructive Criticism is welcome!


	3. Chapter 1: Don't Listen to Rumors

"I can't believe he's been out so long

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe he's been out so long."

"I feel bad for Dong Young."

"Yea but this is Doh-Hyun Yoon's big break."

"I guess you're right. But do you really think he'd go for that kind of a thing? It sounds a little desperate."

"I don't know… Doh Hyun doesn't seem like that type of a guy. Too sneaky."

"No way! He totally seems like the type of guy to do that! After all, he's been in love with Dong Young since he first met him!"

"No way!! Really?!"

Dong Young sat at a desk, head clutched between her hands on the table. She groaned in frustration as she wondered when the gossiping girls would shut up. She'd spent the entire night cramming for the midterm and gotten nowhere. Now, in addition to being sleep deprived, all of their constant babbling was giving her a major headache. The last thing she needed to be thinking about was how long Bi-Wal had been absent for. Three days and no one had heard from him. Some people said he was sick and others say he got kidnapped but she didn't know anymore. All she needed to worry about was the midterm and the escalating rumors about her did not help.

"I heard it from some seniors!"

"Even so, I don't think it'll last long. As soon as Bi Wal comes back it'll be all over for Doh Hyun and Dong Young's relationship."

Dong Young banged her head on the table in frustration. She felt a hand place itself on the back of her shoulder as the owner of it questioned

"What relationship?"

Dong Young swatted the hand away as she grumpily muttered

"There is no relationship, just more stupid fantasy made up by random bystanders."

She let out another groan as she continued to slam her head on the desk.

"You know if you keep doing that it'll leave a mark"

The other girl said as she sat down in the desk next to her, brushing her skirt off lightly. She smoothed out the wrinkles in the plaid pattern cloth and began to rearrange her books and other necessary belongings on her desk neatly.

"I don't care. I'm a boy and it doesn't matter anyway, remember?"

Dong Young said begrudgingly. Even so, she ceased and turned her head flatly to look at her friend. Her pale peach colored hair flowed gracefully over her shoulder in beautiful locks that curled gingerly at the bottom. Her large rosy eyes sparkled beautifully and seemed to add more to the glow of her soft white skin. Her thin frame adorned by the boring uniform even seemed to compliment her in its simplicity though she didn't know how. Surely this was a definition of beauty Dong Young thought to herself. She loved her dearly but every now and then she felt a little jealous of Ah Hin. She'd always thought Ah Hin was beautiful and had only actually begun to feel the dashes of envy very recently. She'd become more aware of her appearance as a girl when around Bi Wal (Who at the moment was absent but still it bothered her). She had sometimes wondered about Bi Wal's true feelings towards her. Her newly found self consciousness had been prodded when she began to ponder about why Bi Wal would like her (if he still did like her now that he knew she was a girl, assuming that he liked her as a boy to begin with). Grouchily she continued

"Will they ever just leave me alone? I mean really, maybe it's better that I get a big black ugly mark on my forehead. Maybe they'll leave me alone if they don't want to look at me."

She loved Ah Hin like a sister. They were very close friends and Dong Young felt like Ah Hin was someone that she could rely on (most of the times) and console in when she needed to. Even so, she couldn't help feeling a bit inferior sitting next to her at that moment.

"C'mon Dong Young, you can't let a couple rumors be the reason for you to defile your face like that. You know they don't mean anything so why do you let them get to you?"

The radiant glow of Ah Hin shoulder to shoulder with her own tomboy appearance emphasized the outward polarity of the two friends. From a naïve prospect based entirely on appearances, a person could say that opposites attract. Of course, personality wise, they got along great which is another reason why they have been such good friends for such a long time (since childhood). Now, if people were going to come up with a rumor, why couldn't they have paired those two together instead of Bi Wal and herself?

"Definitely. Dong Young and Bi Wal forever! They're the perfect couple!"

Her eyebrow twitched at the comment but she managed to push the thought out of her mind.

"Just look at how hard Dong Young is taking Bi Wal's absence!"

Rang out one the chattering girl's, talking as if she knew of Dong Young's troubles and continued to rant on about their supposed true love. Dong Young had already zoned out far enough to miss that sentence as well as the rest of the ignorant girl's preaching. At first, people had wondered about Ah Hin and Dong Young, but as knowledge of their childhood bond and the outwardly appearance of the two together spread, it was clear to people that it was no romantic relationship between them. She felt someone poking at her head and was snapped back into reality to realize that the same person interrupting her daze was standing a few inches from her nose.

She jumped back, startled and let out a rather loud exclamation.

"Ah!"

His deep voice chuckled as he watched her nearly knock over her desk. His dark purple eyes twinkled as her amusing antics continued and she stammered out some kind of excuse about something he didn't quite hear. He moved toward her, closing the space between them as she continued on, not noticing the dissipating distance between them.

"Like I said, I was tired because I was working all night. I wasn't upset over you or anything so-"

She stopped short, finally noticing how close he was. She backed away into her desk a little only to have him draw closer as well.

"Uh… W-What are you doing, Bi-Wal?"

He leaned in closer, bending over to speak into her ear.

"I missed you."

She blushed and a tingle ran through her spine and warmth filled her body. Her hands involuntarily reached out to grab and cling onto him out of surprise. "Damn reflex" she thought to herself. He chuckled and cooed into her ear sending chills all throughout her body.

"I take that to mean you missed me too."

He grinned and his head back to take a good look at her flushed face. "How cute." He thought to himself. He mentally hummed to himself as an idea popped into his head. With hooded eyes he leaned forward and pressed her into him by placing his right hand on her lower back and pulled her head in by grasping her head gently with his left. He took the moment she gasped as his opportunity and pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't help but get a little lost in the moment and it was that brief instant that was all he needed to slide his tongue into her mouth. He wrestled hers for a few seconds then released her. She fell back a little bit onto the desk, using her hands as support atop it. He still had her waist resting into him as she tried to wake herself out of the confused daze. The warm fuzzy feeling she had rushing inside of her had also spread to her head. Her whole face turned red as she opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. He grinned as he let go off her, leaving her frozen where she was, and smiled at her.

"Later."

He said smoothly and he walked out the door, hands in his pockets, walking away smugly.

A new voice on the other side of the room watched the whole incident. He waited for a girl to pass by before asking

"Do things like this always happen at your school?"

The girl turned to him and blushed when she saw him.

"Uh…Um, Y-yea. Dong-Young and Bi-Wal are famous around here."

"I see. Well, thank you for the information it was quite useful."

She looked him up and down for the moment that she wasn't enchanted by his eyes. She was too distracted at first by his elegant stance and stunning nature to notice that his uniform was that of another's school.

"W-Who are you?"

He smiled a true gentleman's smile as he answered her calmly. Reaching to his arm that carried a large stack of papers he pulled out a flyer and extended the poster towards her.

"I'm simply a musician at Seiso Academy. I was asked to hang up flyers around this school about our performance this upcoming Saturday. Hopefully you can attend, miss…?"

"Kim. Yoon-Kyung Kim."

The girl beside her who had gone unnoticed by both of them quickly imported herself into the conversation.

"And I'm Ji-Hee Sung. I saw you putting up flyers earlier. Would you like some help finding your way around? This school is big and so it could probably be kind of confusing if you don't know your way around."

His surprise showed for a brief second as his awareness of the girl was newly made. His gentlemanly smile was quickly replaced where it had been before and he smoothly said

"Such lovely names. It's truly a pleasure to meet you both."

He handed the second girl a flyer as well.

"I hope you will also be attending our event. It should be very enjoyable."

Before he could continue, the second girl quickly cut in

"Will you be performing in it?"

The eagerness to hear the answer showed as much in the first girl's eyes as it did in the second. He sighed very lightly and kept his composure.

"Yes, I will be. I am a flute major and as for the tour, I will have to kindly decline the offer. I only have one floor to go and then I must go and put up posters at another school. If you could just show me where the stairs are to the next floor up, I would greatly appreciate it."

The second girl took this opportunity to take his arm. This time the first girl took a chance

"Do you need any help with the posters?"

He shook his head politely

"I only have a few left to put up here but thank you for the generous offer."

She blushed and walked back to her friends who immediately were questioning her after saying

"I-it was nothing. Thank you for the poster."

He smiled and with a polite (though, seemingly overly practiced to Dong-Young and Ah-Hin,) sincerity in his voice said

"You're welcome. I hope to see you Saturday."

He turned to the class and spoke in a louder voice so that everyone's attention was turned to him.

"Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention for just a moment. I would like to inform everyone that there is a music concert and competition this upcoming Saturday at Seiso Academy. There are posters around the school and your support is very much appreciated by the Music Academy at Seiso Academy. I hope to see many of you if not all of you there. Thank you for your time. I wish you all a good time and hope that you all have a pleasant evening."

He took a bow and left the room with girls throughout it blushing and whispering about Bi-Wal's return and wondering who it was that had just been in the room.


	4. Chapter 2: Posters

**Chapter 2**

The elegant man walked down the hallway towards the stairs, the strident girl clinging to the arm that didn't hold a pile of posters. He wondered if her constant babbling on and on would ever stop. He believed he would have a migraine the next morning because of her, if she didn't stifle her self much sooner. She grasped his arm title, making him wince in pain a little as her nails were now digging into her arm.

"Ow!"

He said surprised but still keeping his calm demeanor. The girl quickly let go of his arm, flustered and again babbling on with no end in site except this time in a louder tone of voice than before. He mentally groaned but outwardly sighed and made it appear as if he had just shaken it off.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I am SOOOO Sorry!! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What am I gonna do?! Oh my g-"

He cut her off before she could continue her irritating apologies.

"Oh, it's quite alright. It's just a little scratch, no worries. My, those are some nails you've got there don't you. How ever do you keep them that long? I must imagine that they caught on things a lot don't they?"

She looked surprised but then quickly smiled and started talking about being a gal and other such nonsense. At the very least, her friends' appearances were more obnoxious as this one but by association she's just as bad, he thought to himself. Really, I wonder how in the world that girl with the short orange crinkly hair survives without dying of shame. That red streak in her hair, simply tacky and unneeded and is as much of an eyesore as their fake tacky nails they all have glued to their fingers. They're a waste of time, unattractive, and can be quite painful from what I've learned today. The scowl one would expect to appear on one's face when thinking these thoughts did not show with him. Instead, he kept his composure, his gentleman's appearance, all the while as the girl talked and led him to the stairs to the fifth floor. In appearance he was simply enjoying the conversation, listening with interest to the girl's words but in truth he was really thinking "Never the less, I needn't bother myself with such simple problems. I'll just put the posters up and be on my way." He looked at his watch and turned to the girl.

"… and then there's my friend Ran Kotobuki. She was the one with the short orange hair that was wavy and had a red streak in the front. She's a super gal and famous in Shibuya. She's here for the rest of the school year because apparently there was a ruckus and the first floor of their school building got blown up. Either way, Ran's really cool. Oh and like I was saying before about the red streak in her hair, it's supposed to mean that she has a boyfriend, like she's taken, you know? I don't have one yet, because I don't have a boyfriend."

She paused. He breathed a long deep well needed sigh of relief. He did believe that was the first time she had stopped talking the entire time.

"Anyway, like I was saying, she has a red streak and she's had it for sometime, you know, but she hasn't actually had a boyfriend for that long 'cause that wasn't why she got it. Surprisingly enough boys in Shibuya, the real scum bags, not like you, you're great, you're a really good listener, you know? Well, the real dirty sleazy guys would hit on her anyway and then one day she and her friends met this guy-"

He had to block her out. The moment of victorious silence that he had savored was long gone. Luckily they were almost at the stairs. If anyone knew the meaning of patience, it was him and it had never been so harshly tested as it had been during that long walk to the stairway. He would have walked faster but it would have caused a scene if he had dragged the irritating little woman all the way down the hall to the stairs. He also had to stop momentarily to put up a poster two times, both during which she had not stopped speaking to take a breath. He wondered how in the world she had gained such a talent for bothering people and how blissfully unaware she was of that ability she owned. He stopped at the stairs, deciding he was going to politely but firmly end the torture of his sanity. Even he had his limit.

"…and even though they're dating, she still calls him Monkey boy, but you know she cares about him and poor second place he-"

He politely nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you must excuse me but it seems that we have arrived at the stairwell. As fine of a conversation this has been, we have used up time talking and I really do need to get going. I know you have your classes to go to and I would be deeply ashamed if I were to be the reason for any inconveniences caused by your absence because I was enlisting your services to help me find the stairs, when I myself am not even a student here."

He sighed as if sad to have her leaving his side when really, he was entirely relieved

"So I must be off. I hope that you have not made plans this Saturday, as the competition should be quite a spectacle. I wish you well, Miss Sung."

He waved goodbye as he walked up the stairs, still smiling like he always did, the face easily plastered on almost instinctively at that point. He breathed in deeply, appreciating the new fresh calming quiet air. He glanced at his watch

"That girl wasted more of my time than I had and thanks to her I am now off schedule. I can fix that if I hurry on this floor and then get to the next school quickly. Once I'm done here, the next school I am to go to is…"

He took out a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket and looked it over.

"Ah… the next one is Ohtori Academy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A few moments later  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azuma sat casually on the leather seat of his limo as the car drove him to Ohtori Academy. It was a rather long drive and he began to wonder how Shoko and Keiichi were doing at their assigned schools.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Meanwhile  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A shy girl looked around nervously in a foreign school hallway. Her male friend lying soundly asleep on the ground while she timidly tried to wake him.

"Ano… Shimizu-San, shouldn't we be putting up the posters?"

The boy turned over in his sleep, snoring a little. The girl moved a strand of hair from her face then held her hands together in front of mouth.

"Ohh… What do I do?"

Shoko thought aloud as she bit her lip. She watched as two girls talked and one of them got completely ignored by a handsome black haired boy when she tried to talk to him. The shunned girl had short light colored hair about shoulder length, like the taller, more wavy haired girl next to her, who's hair was only a few inches above that.

The cool looking guy who was walking away had obviously upset the rejected girl because she burst into tears a few seconds after their encounter. They started walking Shoko's way, oblivious of the snoozing Keiichi. The taller girl, ignoring Shoko's timid attempts to warn them, fell flat on her face as she tripped over Shimizu's body.

"Ow! What the…?!"

The girl's red face changed from an expression of fuming to worry as she noticed the cute boy she had tripped over. She reached towards him as she repositioned herself to sit on her knees. She paused for a moment, as if scared to touch him and find him to be cold, before she brushed his shaggy, curly hair out of his eyes. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead to check his temperature. She searched around briefly spotting the nearby girl she looked up and asked,

"What's wrong with him?"

Shoko sighed and quietly said,

"Oh. Please, D-don't worry. He's…He's sleeping."

Her voice was soft as a whisper at the last word but both of the girls heard her despite this. The girl popped her eyes wide open, mouth agape. There was silence for a few moments and both other females braced themselves for the worst.

"WHAT?!"

The girl suddenly burst out and then continued to rant on, hand, unmoved, resting against Keiichi's face while the other flailed thru the air both dangerously and without aim.

The still teary-eyed girl had calmed down some, Shoko noticed, and her eyes were now glued to the unchanged boy who, amidst the screaming and yelling tantrum being thrown, remained motionless. She lightly nudged Shoko with her elbow.

"Muo… Hey, Are you sure he's not dead?"

No sooner than she had said that than Keiichi's eyes slowly opened. Both girls standing opposite of Keiichi stood silently until the fuming girl finally stopped her rampage of noises to yell at the both of them,

"What?! What?! What are you looking at?!"

She followed their gazes and timorous pointed fingers to look down at Keiichi. Seeing his open eyes she quickly snatched back her hand, retracting it from his forehead and blushing a fierce brick red. She jumped back quickly, emitting a small "eep". He let out a small mumbled groan as he slowly sat up, scratching his head lightly and blinking four times slower than the average human. Each time the lids of his eyes closed and reopened the image of the world around him became a little bit clearer. Rubbing the sleep sand out of his eyes, he looked up and said in his mellow tone,

"Hey Shoko-Chan. What time is it?"

"4:30."

"Oh. Really? Huh… Well, we should get those posters up or Kanazawa-Sensei will get mad at us again, won't he… Oh well. Let's get going."

With that he got up, stretched his arms out and bent back, he then continued to gather his things. He collected the pile of papers he had set down neatly next to him before he dozed off and started on his way down the hall, Shoko scrambling behind him. She turned around, bowing politely and said simply,

"It was very nice to meet you both. I am Fuyuumi Shoko. I hope the both of you can make it to our concert."

That being said, she turned on her heel and rushed to catch up to Keiichi, who was already waiting for her by the door of a classroom a ways down the hallway.

"Who was that?"

Asked the standing of the female pair watched the two leaving, sniffing a little as the other stood up.

"I don't know… Did she say something about a concert?"

"Yea. I think she did! What concert is she talking about? I never heard of any concert here."

Thinking more about the strange couple and their appearance she continued,

"They didn't look like they were from here, the uniforms were different."

"Yea, now that you mention it, they were. I'd remember a cute guy like that if he were from around here."

At the mention of a cute boy, the briefly cheerful girl suddenly remembered her current dilemma with Mei. Tears filled the corner of her eyes and she began to shake again. Her friend noticed and quickly grabbed her shoulders, looking for something to change the subject.

"Hey, listen, it's okay. Just forget about _him_. There're other guys. You just need something to take your mind off him. Like this!"

She pointed to a poster on the wall. Both of them blinked, the unsettled girl calming down enough to notice two of the people on the poster.

"Hey! Isn't that the girl and boy who were here just a second ago?"

"Y-yea."

She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve and continued

"I think it was. Hey!"

She suddenly exclaimed as she noticed the title.

"W-what?!"

The startled friend stammered out. Forgetting about her problems for the time being, the short girl read the words on the paper.

"I think _this_ is the concert that girl was talking about!"

"You think so?"

The taller girl replied, taking a closer look at the picture.

"Yea! Says here it's this weekend!"

"Seiso Academy… huh. Wonder how much it costs to get in…"

C'mon! We should go!! Can we? Onegai!?"

She begged like a five year old while the solicited flustered and stammered out,

"W-woh! What am I, your mom? Besides, why _**me**_?"

She made a baby face, putting her hands clasped together in a begging motion. She dropped to the floor and hugged mortified girl's legs. She, in turn, looked around, embarrassed as she tried to get her off.

"Hey! Stop it! You're acting like a five year old!"

The juvenile looked as if she was about to cry.

"Oh… well, alright!"

She finally exclaimed in defeat.

"If we both get good grades on our finals/midterms then I guess it sounds kinda interesting. I could spare _**one**_ weekend, since you're so _desperate_."

She jumped up smiling and hugging the conquered girl tightly.

"Alright! Alright! Get off me already! Geeze, how can you have so much energy in the morning?"

She groaned in exasperation. Both were silent for a few moments as the first part of her previous sentence clicked in the naïve girl's head. She looked at her friend, confused, as she slowly registered the word.

"… Finals/Midterms?"

The more knowledgeable of the both blinked. Her jaw dropped as she realized that she wasn't joking. She burst out at her, worried,

"Are you kidding?! How can you not know about finals/midterms!?"

I know you've been out for a while but you seriously need to keep a hold on your school work. C'mon, we're gonna be late. You can borrow some of my notes."

Her face cheered up again as they continued to walk, looping her arm around her friend's and holding on like a child to a teddy bear.

"Thank you, Sempai!"

"Sempai?!"

The older girl groaned as they left down the hallway, unaware of the looming eyes watching them as they walked away.

"I checked their names. The one on the left, the shorter one with the childlike attitude is Tsukinowa Yurara. The other girl with her, the taller one with the temper, is Hahanamaki. It appears that _Yurara_ is the one we want."

"Are you sure?"

Asked a somewhat gruff voice.

"Yes. I've confirmed it. She's the one with the guardian spirit."

"Really? Well… I can't believe it but that _girl_ may be able to fix the princess's ghost problem."

"How so?"

"With her spirit, Dong-Young-Nim would never need protection from ghosts because _that_ guardian would be there to protect her."

"Ah, yes. But how do we convince her?"

"Well, we may have to take her by force if we cannot _persuade_ her."

The soft voice paused before answering.

"As you wish, Ryung-Nim. I will do all that is in my power."

"Good. I leave it to you."

An angelic boy landed softly on a branch near the window.

"Se-In."

The other lower voice said, halting the blonde boy.

"Yes, m'lord?"

"Also, make sure Mi-Hyang does not catch wind of what we are doing here. She does not need to know about our plans for the princess."

"Understood."

Hoshino Yako crossed his right arm over his chest, fist against his heart and bowed, head down, in respect, facing towards a high branch in the tree.

He then vanished into the building. Traveling invisibly to the rest of the humans in the building, he spotted his first prey. An unsuspecting innocent who was grumbling a little. "There are only a few other people in the hallway and the boy is plain enough to not be missed", he thought to himself. He vanished quickly. The boy was mumbling to himself about something involving cleaning duty and class favorites when he reached in to grab a water bucket and rags. He was just thinking that he hated cleaning windows when something grabbed his hand and yanked him into the closet. The falling of the bucket and rags clanging and the slam of the door behind him drowned out the yell he emitted. The few students walking by didn't seem to notice, except for who sensed the fading aura.

He looked up from his books, ignoring the teacher's lecture for a moment as he tried to diagnose the feeling.

"Hmm… It doesn't feel like a ghost… but… what is it?"

He found to his frustration that the aura had quickly faded and vanished before he could even trace it.

"Damn…"

He thought to himself mentally. Figuring he could do nothing further, he saved the puzzle for later and returned his attention to the class/lesson.

Se-In stepped out of the closet, dusting off the uniform he wore and adjusting the jacket lightly.

"A little tight, but it will do."

He closed the demon portal with the child in it behind him, a demon's clamped hand muffling out the boy's screams. He turned to him in annoyance as he continued his naïve resistance. The boy's eyes shot open as he coldly finished,

"I need this much more than you do, boy. Besides, you will not be missed."

The boy let out a final scream in protest after his pause from the last words. The black lips of the portal sealing shut as he slid the door closed behind him and walked through the empty halls, unnoticed, a faint grin on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
If anybody knows the first name of Yurara's "friend"(or girl who denies being her friend and is mean to her in beginning for being friends with and "flirting with" Mei and Yuko) please tell me, I'd really appreciate it, I looked thru the books and still cant find anything but Hahanamaki. I even looked in the class list in book one so if anyone knows, that info would be extremely helpful. Thanks! Bye! ALSO please R&R (no flames! Constructive criticism welcome)


End file.
